


Promises We Made

by sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, SheithMonth2k17, death - day 28, promise - day 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/pseuds/sheithfromvoltron
Summary: This was the exact last place Keith wanted to be. Doing the one thing he never believed he’d have to do.But yet here he was.





	Promises We Made

This was the exact last place Keith wanted to be. Doing the one thing he never believed he’d have to do.

But yet here he was.

 _‘They can’t know, please, just promise me this one thing.’_ Shiro’s words rung in Keith’s as he tried not to think about how he’d never hear that voice again.

He still had a couple dozen more pictures to remove from the wall before he had to leave. Keith wanted to tear them all, burn them to ash, and drop the remains off a cliff. But he won’t. He can’t.

In a box by the door, the partial collection of polaroids were accompanied by red blanket, three shirts, a Garrison sweatshirt that he’d claimed as his own, a pair of his black jeans, a set of fingerless gloves too big for his own hands, and another set of clothes that were also too large to fit Keith properly.

He should have been done an hour ago —would have been— but it was hard to pack with rear-blurred vision and hands that trembled like they were going through withdrawal. And in a way, he supposed, they kind of were.

 _‘You’re embarrassed of me!’_ Keith had made it sound like a tease. He knew why Shiro was asking, but deep down it hurt like Hell to know he was seen as something that had to be hidden.

 _‘Keith, please,’_ had been his boyfriend’s only response.

 _‘Fine.’_ He’d hissed before grabbing onto Shiro’s waist and leaning his forehead against the older boy’s shoulder. _’But you have to promise me that I won’t need to do this. You have to promise that everything will be fine and that you’ll come back to me.’_

_‘Keith—’_

_‘Promise me, Takashi.’_

Shiro had held him tighter before responding, _’I will always come back to you, Keith, I promise.’_

 **Liar** , Keith scoffed as he dropped the remaining photos into the box and glared down at too many photos of himself, some featuring Shiro and some not. Shiro had insisted upon cataloguing as much of their relationship as he could. It was supposed to be a reminder that he’d made the right choice, that Keith made him happy and that he did the same for Keith.

Back then they’d helped keep Shiro’s worries at bay, but now he was gone and they were just evidence that needed to be hidden away just like Keith.

Forcing the box shut and setting a black pair of boots on top as if to keep its contents from escaping, he turned to look at what was left of the room. He hardly recognized it.

Bare walls. A perfectly made bed. Clothes hung up in an orderly fashion. There was nothing left in this room that could be deemed _Takashi_. This room was all _Shiro_.

This was the embodiment of the mask that everyone else saw.

He needed to get going. Shiro’s father would be here any moment and would not be pleased to see a _boy_ carrying a box of personal belongings from his dead son’s bedroom. Not that Keith cared what the man thought, for all he cared Shiro’s father could take his opinions and go to Hell.

But Shiro had cared. And that was the only reason that Keith finally picked up his box and left Shiro’s room for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [@sheithfromvoltron](https://sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com) and twitter at [@theeShadyLady](https://twitter.com/theeshadylady).
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Ko-fi?** ](http://ko-fi.com/N4N86EW4)


End file.
